Tale of Two Princes
by North Dakota-South Dakota
Summary: Tyr is the prince of Iceland and Leon is the prince of (Anglo-)China they've been friends since childhood, however, could Tyr's father get in the they way of their escalating relationship? crappy summary is crappy. loosely based off of Romeo and Cinderella. M for later chapters. GreeceXturkey and DenNor is included. don't like don't read!
1. Gè Yuán

Tyr (teer), the heir of the icelandic throne, refused to believe in fairy tales or "happily ever after"s. those stupid stories of princes and princesses hat his older brother, Lukas, the heir of the norwegian throne, forced upon him as a boy, was a part of his life that he could have lived without. even tragedies like "Romeo and Juliet" annoyed him. maybe it was just the fact that they had happiness even if it was short-lived. his life, even though he was royalty, was a miserable one to live. his father was power-hungry and would do anything to attain more power, even if it meant ruining his children's lives in order to do so. he was already pissed off enough at his father after he'd married his oldest brother, the heir to the finnish throne, Tino, to the prince of Sweden. not only was it a forced marriage, but his brother was forced to marry another man! He was planning to do the same with he and Lukas as well! it wasn't right, yet his brother had still tried to familiarize him with the kind of happy ending that he would never get the opportunity to have. that jerk.

Tyr sighed, deciding to actually do something other than lay in bed and gripe for once and promptly got lost in the numerous corridors of the palace. he frowned, finding himself standing outside Lukas's chambers. "I'd rather stay lost..." he grumbled to himself upsetedly before remembering his favorite garden was just down the hall from Lukas' room. he looked back briefly to make sure he hadn't passed the door while he was lost, but decided that he would have noticed earlier if that were the case and continued down the hall as if he'd never been lost. he threw open the door to the garden to find he wasn't the only one there. a boy around his age with dark brown hair that was longer than should be appropriate for a male also stood in the garden's paved pathways. Tyr frowned in disappointment. he hadn't seen this boy before, so he figured he wasn't one of the servants. 'why wasn't I told there was a visitor.' he thought pursing his lips into a thin line, "hello? who are you?" the boy looked up at him amusedly "were you not informed of my arrival?"

"my father does not inform me of things that do not concern me." Tyr said with a twinge of bitterness working into his voice.

the new boy looked puzzled for a moment, finally getting a better look at the platinum-haired prince, "are you one of the young Princes?"

Tyr visibly bristled, "just so you know, you don't look much older than me, but yes, i am prince Tyr." he scowled at the boy in front of him, "and you never answered my question."

"oh, how rude of me," he said turning to face Tyr, "Li Xiao, Heir of the Anglo-Chinese throne, you may call me Leon." he bowed to Tyr politely and Tyr bowed awkwardly in response.

"i assume my father requested your parent's presence?" Tyr said almost as a statement.

"how do you know he didn't request me?"

"he sees heirs as unuseful until they take throne." Tyr stated matter-of-factly.

"That was...Truthful."

"would you rather i lie to you?"

"No, but-"

"then, why are we still discussing this?" the violet eyed prince asked, annoyance filling his tone.

"someone's cranky today." the Chinese prince stated, amused with the icelandic boy again.

"I'm always like this!" the platinum blond yelled, losing his temper.

Leon smiled slightly, "that's too bad. you'd look cute if you smiled once and awhile."

Tyr blinked before flushing an unimmaginable shade of red, "th-the hell?"

Leon chuckled softly, "that's what your brother told me. he was here earlier."

"I. am. going. to. kill. him." the shorter prince growled trying to dissipate his blush.

the icelandic prince made his way over to his favorite spot in the garden. his father had planted the Holtasóley in his favorite garden on purpose, so that he would get more interested in the country he was to rule, and much to Tyr's disdain, it worked. he loved these flowers for some reason. they calmed him down. he hated that fact since he sounded like a girl when he said things like that, but he couldn't deny fact. he was unaware of the Chinese prince following him to the flowers he so loved.

"these look so plain, are they your national flower?" Leon asked tilting his head with a blank expression.

Tyr jumped "yes, if you must know, and they are not plain. they are pretty."

"suit yourself." Leon shrugged "Bauhinia Blakeana flowers are better in my opinion, though."

"yeah, yeah, I'm not really a fan of pink." Tyr grumbled softly

"they're not pink, they're purple. there's a difference." Leon insisted

"whatever.. they're just flowers." Tyr rolled his eyes

XxXxX

the two boys spent their time in the garden that they'd come to call Gè Yuán or Isolated Garden a lot of the time that Leon was there. he and his father, Yao, stayed for a while, while Tyr's father and Yao sorted out whatever was going on. and despite how infuriated Leon made him, he found himself dreading the day he'd leave for his own country. he'd never had a friend before, so this feeling was new to him. however, Leon didn't make the same mistake. he didn't know what it was exactly, but knew it wasn't as simple as friendship. During one of their many walks around the Gè Yuán, the Chinese prince spoke up.

"Tyr, I like you a lot."

However, Tyr, being as dense as he is, didn't quite grasp the meaning behind his friend's words and simply replied

"I like you a lot, too, but where'd that come from?"

the brunette felt a little crushed, and chose not to answer.

"I meant as more than a friend," Leon said, prompting Tyr further into confusion

"what do you mean?" Tyr asked, tilting his head at Leon

Leon sighed, not wanting to have to spell it out for the other, "Never mind."

Tyr, thought curious, dropped the topic there, thinking Leon was irritated that he hadn't understood, so he was very surprised when Leon held his hand. Tyr didn't pull away, but he did he was in for a Cinderella ending

* * *

A/N: word count is 1,111. that kicks ass. 'nuff said


	2. Värikäs Puutarha

Tyr couldn't have been more wrong.

not long after these events, Tyr found out about Leon's fiancée, Mei, the princess of taiwan. Needless to say, Tyr wasn't in the best of moods he completely ignored Leon for multiple days after he found out. Partially to spite him, but also to sort out his own feelings. Shouldn't he be happy? his friend had a fiancée and eventually his father would assign him one. Hopefully Yao knew who would be best for Leon, or did Leon maybe pick her? did Leon actually like her? Either way, he wasn't about to ask him.

The Icelandic pre-teen sighed quietly as the all-too familiar knocking returned to his chamber's door

"Go away, Leon." The silver-haired prince demanded dryly as he buried his face into his stuffed puffin toy, which he'd named Mr. Puffin (he wasn't very creative, ok?). However, to his surprise, instead of Leon putting up a fight or simply walking away, he was greeted by a soft click, signifying his door had been opened.

"bror? who is Leon?"

Tyr's blood ran cold as Lukas shut the door behind him. his brother was the next to last person he wanted to see right now. his father always occupied the last slot. he pulled Mr. Puffin to his curled-up figure.

"What do you want, Lukas?" he mumbled softly, still slightly muffled by the large plush puffin.

"don't try to change the subject, Bror," Lukas said with a blank stare, "Who is Leon? is he the reason you haven't left your room lately?"

Tyr could see some barely stifled concern in his older sibling's usually stoic expression, as well as the gentle tone he was using. Just this once, he would admit is overprotective brother's caring gesture was comforting, but there was something else in his brother's expression that he couldn't quite place. he'd seen it before, and he wasn't very excited to find that he recognized that expression.

"it's nothing Lukas, I'm fine, really," Tyr insisted, "I can tell there's another reason you came, what is it?"

"Fine.." Lukas sighed, eye twitching, sensing he'd been found out while making it damn clear they weren't done with the previous topic, "Father has arranged a marriage between the Prince of Denmark and I."

Tyr looked up at him with a disapproving frown, "you don't mean..."

"the idiot," Lukas confirmed finishing the younger prince's sentence.

Tyr scowled angrily, "he couldn't have picked anyone worse, could he?"

"after Mathias's first visit, I'd think even our father would know I hate him." Lukas complained with a blank expression

Tyr sighed exasperatedly, convinced their father really did want to ruin their lives. he found himself dreading who he'd be paired with even more after who his brother's fiancée is. who could be worse for his brother than that over excited brute of a Dane? Lukas put a reassuring hand on Tyr's shoulder, hoping his baby brother wouldn't end up with someone too terribly annoying as he had, "now, who is Leon?" Lukas asked, smirking slightly at the look he was given by his brother.

"Prince Tyr? -oh are you busy?"

the maid tilted her head at the two brothers, wondering what the occasion was.

"depends, who's there?" the silver-haired prince asked, thankful for a distraction.

"Leon. Should I let him in?"

Lukas smirked at Tyr's reaction, shoving Mr. Puffin in Tyr's face before the younger prince could answer, "let him in"

the maid smiled and let the chinese prince into the room, he looked shocked until he saw Tyr glaring up at his brother, who in turn was looking smugly at him. Tyr must not have let him in, Lukas had. Tyr must still be mad at him for whatever reason.

Lukas, smirking, tilted his head as he examined the brunette,

"So you're Leon, then."

when the brunette nodded, Lukas turned to Tyr.

"now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lukas smirked slightly, being an older sibling was fun!

Tyr responded with a sharp glare just to spite him, "Yes, it was," with that, the silver-haired prince looked down at Mr. Puffin, who was seated in his lap.

the tension in the room increased with every passing minute of silence. Leon was looking questioningly at Tyr while Tyr was blatantly ignoring Leon, avoiding eye contact. Finally Lukas got the message. he'd just have to ask one of them how it went later. Prince Doofus would be there any minute, as it was.

"well I have to go, that idiot's going to get he-"

"NOOOOOOORGE!"

"-soon..." Lukas sighed, suddenly not wanting to leave the room.

Tyr's expression hardened, and Lukas knew if he didn't do something, his little brother was going to snap. he always had had an incredibly short fuse. it only got shorter when dealing with his infuriating dane. '_my? i meant the' _Lukas mentally corrected, but just as he got up, the door flew open and the hyperactive Dane ran in to hug him.

"i found you, Norge!" Mathias cheered loudly

"Jeg beklager, lillebror, jeg må gå med forloveden min for nå. ser deg senere, ok?" Lukas said, not even attempting to pry the dane off. they both knew it was useless.

Tyr glared at the dane in irritation, Lukas had called him "forloveden"; fiancé. it made him unspeakably angry for some reason and he just wasn't in the mood right now, "get out."

Lukas's eyes softened, guiding his dane to the door, "Tyr, calm down."

Tyr just narrowed his eyes angrily, "JUST GET OUT, DAMNIT!"

The dane looked slightly hurt, but seemed to understand why the younger prince was angry, and left with Lukas following him. Lukas spared a small understanding smile at his brother before the door closed.

Lukas sighed, "Teenagers.."

the dane smiled and laughed loudly in response.

XxXxX Back with Tyr XxXxX

After the older princes left, Tyr collapsed onto his bed, wanting to punch something. he settled for his pillow, but it didn't help much.

Leon sat on the edge of the bed and uncurled Tyr's fingers from the tight fist they were in prior.

Tyr sighed, "damnit! it's not fair.. my brother hates that idiot! if he does that to the son he's in good favor with, what will he do to me?"

Leon wiped the tears that were working their way down Tyr's cheek, not really knowing what to say, "I guess we'll just have to see, hm?"

Tyr buried his face in his pillow, wanting to disappear. he looked over at Leon, "we?"

Leon smiled slightly, "What? did you think you were in this alone? I'm in an arranged marriage as well. I don't really like her either."

"at least yours will be a girl," Tyr huffed

"yeah, but she's also my sister. my parents wanted to keep the line pure," Leon shivered in disgust.

Tyr gaped at him slightly, he wasn't sure whose situation was worse anymore.

"was that all you were angry about? your brother's forced marriage? I thought you two weren't that close."

that hit a nerve, Tyr visibly flinched, "yeah, well, you thought wrong. he's still my brother, and I get along better with him than our father, at least."

Leon paused a moment, wanting to let the shorter prince calm down a bit before quietly suggesting, "we should go to Gè Yuán. to get your mind off of it..?"

Tyr looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

Leon was about to think of something else when he heard Tyr mutter something softly into his pillow, "what was that?"

"värikäs puutarha," Tyr repeated a bit louder.

"isn't that your older brother, Tino's old garden?"

Tyr nodded mutely

"may I ask why?" Leon asked, genuinely curious, he'd heard no one but the servants who tended it had been in there since the oldest prince left.

"I haven't been in there since Tino left and all the colorful flowers are comforting.." the youngest prince murmured softly, looking down in embaressment.

Leon nodded in understanding and held his hand out to Tyr.

Tyr eyed it suspiciously for a moment, he wasn't sure, but figured there was no point in being pissy about a forced marriage, and took it. he stood shakily and began leading him down the halls, hoping he was going the right way.

"isn't it the other way?"

"what?"

"i was shown around when i first got here, i'm positive it's back that way."

"shit, not again.." Tyr pouted

"i guess the expression "gets lost going to the bathroom" holds some truth," Leon teased poking Tyr in the forehead.

"hey!" Tyr swatted the hand away in irritation, "i don't get lost that easy!"

"that's because your bathroom is in your room," Leon smiled leading the shorter prince down the hall back toward the garden.

"not true..." Tyr pouted "i can find things.."

"not many"

"hmph"

Leon chuckled as he pushed the door open.

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL MEH! WRITERS BLOCK IS A BIIIIIITCH! thanks for those who reviewed. i appriciated it. sorry for taking so long, really. i had half of this done, but writer's block decided to hit me in the face like a brick.

_just like italy's puberty._

*ahem* never mind. i'll try to get the next one out soon.

_or at least sooner than this one -.-;_

shut it.

_No. ]_

Keeeeeentaaaaaaa! my mind's arguing with me again! fix eeet.


End file.
